


You can not change the past only the future

by MelodyAmaraCollins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Memories, Other, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyAmaraCollins/pseuds/MelodyAmaraCollins
Summary: Natasha is struggling with her memories from her time in the Red Room. At the same time Wandas powers play crazy and without meaning to she slips into Natasha mind while Natasha is having a nightmare. Can Wanda help Natasha heal from her past while Wanda herself is not fully healed from loosing her brother?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	You can not change the past only the future

Wanda was in her room at Avengers Tower. It had been six month since the Battle of Sokovia and she was still struggling with her brothers death. The Avengers wanted to help but Wanda wouldnˋt let them. She felt extremely guilty for messing with their minds like she did and Wanda did not understand why they were also willing to accept her into their team. 

Soon she fell asleep. She dreamed of her family while everthing was still okay where Pietro and her parents were still alive and everthing was still okay. Suddenly her surrounding changed she found herself in a room that looked like a dormitory. Every bed was occupited. Girls were handcuffed to the bedframe.

Wanda knew she must have slipped into one of the Avengers dreamscape. She looked around and saw a girl that looked like Natasha she realised that the dream was not just a dream but a memory from the Red Room. Wanda breath became faster she knew it was her fault. Wanda had pushed Natashas memories of that time back to the front of the assassins mind.

Wanda tried to exit Natasha dreamscape but found that she couldn't so she had no other choice but to remain. Suddenly the door to the dormitory was thrown open startling Wanda making her jump. In walked a stern looking woman she walked along the beds uncuffing the girls. And telling them to dress. Then the scene changed again this time Wanda found herself in a open area that looked like a training arena of sorts.

Natasha and another girl were standing before each other before the woman called Madame B. instructed them to fight. They fight was over fast ending with the other girl in a headlock. Young Natasha looked at the instructor who just nodded at her. At that was the only instruction Natasha needed she snapped the girls neck.

Thatˋs when Wanda woke up she was in her bed drenched in sweat. For a moment she needed to realise where she was that was when she jumped out of her bed and ran towards Natasha ˋs room to wake the assassin up.

Wanda used her powers to open the door to Natasha ˋs room. The assassin was turning back and forth in her bed that was all the indication Wanda needed to know that Natasha was still having the nightmare. She walked over to the bed and began to softly shake the assassin.

Natasha ˋs body snapped upright in her bed her eyes panicked when she saw Wanda she relaxed a little.

,,What is it Wanda?'' asked a tired Natasha.

,,I am sorry, you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you.'' Wanda answered her softly. 

Natasha smiled at Wanda. Looking at her worriedly.

,,Wanda'' she said. ,, I ˋm sorry you had to see that.''

Wanda looked at the assassin shocked and confused. She was confused because it was her fault that Natasha had these dreams in the first place. Why would Natasha apologize to her for seeing that while she deserved to see all the pain she caused.

Natasha smiled sadly at Wanda. 

,,Itˋs not your fault Wanda. You thought you were doing the right thing.'' 

,,But I should have known that it was wrong.'' Wanda said tears streaming down her face.

,,Your right, but the past is the past and we can not change it we can only change the future.''

Wanda smiled before nodding that Natasha was right.


End file.
